


A Night With Your Idols

by SoraMJigen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, Fans, Gen, Happy Ending, House Party, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Idols, New York, Post-Avengers (2012), Stark Tower, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMJigen/pseuds/SoraMJigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Tony decides that this year he will partake in NYCC along with the other Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night With Your Idols

On the main television in Stark Tower, a news reporter covered a story about the first day of New York Comic Con. Tony smirked as he watched the throngs of fans pile into a convention center donned in Avengers uniforms and other character attire. Tony had always anticipated NYCC for the many people who were dressed as him as well as the other Avengers. He was always curious to see how they would alter Steve’s iconic star spangled suit or the different variations of Bruce Banner. Even the other Avengers would watch this and feel a radiant sense of pride and admiration that these strangers would dress up as them for their own reasons. 

The reporter’s dull voice interviewed a little boy dress as Iron Man who raved about Tony Stark, making the man’s smirk melted into a heartfelt smile. 

Children and teenagers were always the ones who warmed Stark’s heart the most. They were just starting out in life and were very influential. They could easily become the world’s next scientist or rocket engineer based on what they saw in comics and the media. And like many other stories they would hear, they would probably be told the Battle of New York. Of how Hawkeye took down aliens with a single arrow or how Black Widow singlehandedly took out a horde of aliens and obtained an extraterrestrial craft. Their eyes would widen or they would smile and from within they would gain a new idea of strength and courage and thus, the Avengers would become their role models. They would fall back on their idols in times of doubt and confusion, of when they lost hope or power, and from it, they would rise like a superhero. 

Sure being a superhero was all well and good, but to see their effect on the younger crowd made something in Tony’s heart melt. Whenever kids asked him for an autograph they would always said that they wanted to be like Iron Man or Tony Stark and he would do nothing more than encourage them. He even donated to a few children’s charities in the past and started to work on the creation of prosthetics with the help of Bruce. 

Bruce also had a soft spot for children. Knowing he could never have any and knowing that the many times he tried before had slipped away, he had accepted his sad fate of never being a father. Of course there was the idea of adoption, but he always found himself in the lab with Tony. His life became his work to help those who did not have to bear his curse or his power. He always gave it his all to save those who so desperately needed his help, especially when it came to children. Bruce and Tony shared the same view when it came to children: they were the holders to the future that they would hopefully live to see. They were the keepers of a new world just within their reach and they had so much potential to grab it. 

Often times, these children would make Tony think about his own past. Of how he was practically born to be his father’s successor and how, with it, came fame, fortune, and the power to dominate the world in multiple aspects. But it was a life he sometimes disliked, sometimes reminding him of his father treated him. How he devote all his time to technology, to create that better world for Tony just to continue, and live in. That was the problem though: he devoted too much time to technology and considered Tony a nuisance which blossomed into traumatic abuse that still rested on Tony’s shoulders. Tony would often pray that none of the children or teenagers he had seen would ever have such a tragic backstory. Of physical and emotional abuse, losing parents at a tender age when the world was still confusing, and having to be strong at such a young time in his life. With it came all the successes he ever dreamed of, but at what cost? Maybe though, some dressed as him and the other Avengers or whatever character they chose, to escape any possible abuse that had happened to them in their lives. 

“I wanna be just like Iron Man,” the little boy on the television proclaimed and Tony’s thoughts were broken. 

Sharply looking up at the boy, he could feel something gathering in his eye as he brushed it away and smiled softly. Bruce smirked as he watched a father dressed as him hold up the little boy clad in a handmade Iron Man suit.

“Good way to start the day.”

“Hm?”

“Seeing kids say that and people dressed like you,” Bruce spoke as he leaned against the parlor wall of Stark Tower. Sipping his chai tea he watched the father and son fade from the television, attention now focusing on the pretty blonde reporter. 

“It reminds you why you’re alive and what you’re fighting for.”

“Yeah.”

The Avengers enjoyed events like this and even Natasha would smile at girls clad in her attire, firing fake guns at others dressed as Loki. It was an all around good feeling that made the group realize what they were fighting for. However, none of them ever visited such an event usually due to work. They knew they weren’t exclusive people and if anything, were just like everyone else, but with a slight twist of super powers. Yet they would interact with people should the chance arise whether it be a day out or simply work. It would be normal for people to see Natasha and Pepper out on their shopping sprees and not once would they deny them an autograph or small talk unless they were rude. Whenever Thor roamed the bars and clubs in search of a fun time, he would not hesitate to dance with mortals. Even Steve would find himself talking to those who remembered him from the past. 

“Jarvis, can you get me New York Comic Con’s schedule?”

“Absolutely, sir.”

Within a matter of seconds, a schedule of events was at Tony’s fingertips. Bruce arched an eyebrow watching his science brother flip through the panels. He smiled softly, knowing what Tony had in mind and drank his tea without interrupting him. Bruce would go along with the possible idea that Tony had swimming in his head because he deemed it a good, inspiring plan. Everyone could use that every now and then and Tony was never one to disappoint. Some even said Bruce was an example of inspiration’s magnum opus to which he shrugged off, but accepted like a Nobel Peace Prize. It was never easy being green, especially him.

“Jarvis,there’s an empty panel tonight.”

“It seems so, sir.”

“Get everyone to meet me in here, asap. I’ve got an idea they just might like.”

“As you wish, sir.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At eight o clock that Friday night, the convention was still buzzing. Saturday was usually when everything interesting happened, but tonight would definitely top any other event the con had planned. By this hour cosplayers were still roaming the premises, taking pictures and selfies and overall enjoying the beginning of a wonderful con. The bazaar was still open and vendors were still taking orders and selling their products. Lokis mingled with Pikachus, Lupin the Thirds interacted with Sailor Moons, Gambits posed with Deadpool, and other costumed fans littered the floor in character. 

Most entered a long, snake like line where con officials herded them into a large auditorium. In this room filled with large speakers and a stretched table on a highly lit stage, thousands of chairs waited to be occupied. Three large screens rested in front of the room, behind the table, staring at the onslaught of oncoming attendees. They would fill up the room as best they could until the room would nearly burst with congoers. It seemed like hours until the room was finally filled to the brim, but the doors were kept open in case someone left.

As the lights dimmed, all talking fell to a quiet whisper and descended into silence. A lone con official entered from the side stage, holding a microphone and testing it as he approached center staged. The silence suffocated the watching eyes of both the attendees and the official who looked down every so often to avoid their relentless stares. He was used to this, but every so often those eyes got to him. Shrugging them off, he planted himself at center stage. Feet rooted on the spot, he spoke with clarity into the microphone.

“Unfortunately, the panel on Theories of the Marvel Universe has been cancelled.”

The official was met with a sea of angered groans and demands for refunds as well as irritated moans. Raising his hand to calm the crowd, they settled into a tense silence. It weighed down on his shoulders like wrecking balls as he watched everyone sternly. Standing firm on the stage, he cleared his throat. He was unaware that the panel would be replaced and was only informed of this change moments ago. The person was not anonymous about it and knowing who it was made him grin. The crowd watched his grin; he knew something. He knew something that they would soon gush over and remember for the rest of their lives. He would too, knowing he would hang out offstage to watch the spectacle. 

“However, there has been a rather sudden replacement that we here, at New York Comic Con, hope you enjoy.”

The room went as dark a blackhole. The official left the stage and with every passing second, the room seemed to grow darker. From the shadows, a low sound was heard before the speakers unleashed the deafening roar of ACDC’s Back in Black. Spotlights illuminated the stage like a museum exhibit and from the curtains came the Avengers. One by one caused the crowd to cheer wildly, screaming for more as though their dreams had come true, and their grins stretching with uncontrollable joy. Each Avenger took a seat at the table before the crowd as security and question runners lined the front of the room. Their eyes watched the excited masses and smiled, knowing that the heroes and heroine behind them had such an influence on them. Even they couldn’t help but to applause their arrival only to return to their duty when the crowd slowly started to silence itself.

It seemed too short for the panel, regardless of it lasting for two hours it seemed to go by in a millisecond. Thousands of questions, tons of thank yous, lots of laughs, each one met with the honesty of each individual Avenger. Smiles were all around as though all the tension and anger from only a few moments ago had descended into a blissful happiness that no one could replace. Before them sat the saviors of New York and idols to many who sat in their presence. To even be graced by their appearance was such a treat that they recorded video and took pictures. Some even managed to steal a hug from an Avenger they adored the most.

When the panel concluded, Tony stood before the crowd before they vanished into the convention halls.

“Listen. Since you guys have been a great audience, there will be an after party at Stark Tower in about an hour. There’s more than enough room for everyone to come hang out and chill with us.”

At this news, the crowd exploded into roars of elation and left the panel without hesitation. Grinning from ear to ear, Tony turned to the other Avengers who smiled in approval of this action. Getting to know the people was good for them. It brought them closer to those who idolized them so dearly. In no way would this be done for publicity as much as journalists and reporters would get wind of this, but no one seemed to care. Most of the people were in their teens to late twenties and they assured themselves that the congoers would know how to act. Surely, they would never be rude when invited into someone’s home and a nice one at that.

The party stretched until dawn where they left the tower happy to have been with the Avengers. Alcohol was only served to those who met the age and wanted a drink. Tony even showed off some of his tech alongside Bruce who was more than happy to introduce them to the world of science. Natasha and Clint taught defense moves to those who said they desperately needed them for some reason or another. Some were to be cool, others to actually use it in case of stalkers or harassers. Steve allowed himself to be absorbed by the crowds to be educated on the technology of cell phones, Youtube, and other digital formats. Thor danced with them, with Jarvis as the main dj of the night playing songs only they knew as well as popular hits. 

No one got an ounce of sleep that night, but it didn’t bother anyone. Who would want to sleep while partying with the Avengers? For those who were too tired to walk or drive the following morning, Tony called cabs for them and said he would pay the fare. The streets were filled with cosplayers and little yellow cabs holding people who possibly had the best night of their life. When everyone was gone, Tony proceeded to lie back on his couch. Sooner or later a journalist would appear at Stark Tower’s door, but until then he had to rest just like the other Avengers. Jarvis would clean up most of the tower, but he knew he would have to pitch in and help. That could easily be taken care of later though and it didn’t bother him or anyone in the slightest.

Crawling into their beds, the Avengers all had the same dancing thought in their head. For one night they touched the hearts of many who idolized them. For one night they partied and talked with those adoring fans who dressed up as them, who looked up to them, and who respected them like deities. Their hearts beat with a warmth that submerged their bodies in a state of irreplaceable happiness. It spread through every nerve and every bone, filling them with a feeling of goodness and delight that nothing else could reproduce. This wondrous feeling eased them into sleep, where they would dream of the smiles they placed upon their many fans.


End file.
